Snapshots
by Digital Tempest
Summary: Challenge fic. One photo can preserve a lifetime of memories one sentence can reveal a relationship. A liaison shown through a series of scenes.
1. 01 to 06

**Summary: **Challenge fic. One photo can preserve a lifetime of memories; one sentence can reveal a relationship. A liaison shown through a series of snapshots.

**Disclaimer: **If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended. That you did but slumber'd here while these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme is no more yielding then a dream. Gentles, do not reprehend. If you pardon, we will mend _(Shakespeare)._ I don't own any characters recognizable from _X-Men_. Marvel, et al, owns all characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I'm hopelessly addicted to various livejournal communities. This time it's a community called 1sentence. The object is to write one sentence based on the words given (there are 50), but they can't be related. Be warned this has a lot of semicolon usage. It's sort of like writing drabbles for me (and any of you who have seen my ffnet profile knows that I have written a million drabbles). This is just something to do while I'm gathering thoughts on other fics. Some of these have inspired me to write something longer based on them, but those are back burner projects for right now.

**Dedication:** To Steph, because she was the one who said I should do this challenge with Ororo and Logan after I told her that I'd done this challenge for another couple in another fandom.

- - -

**#1 – Comfort**  
Comfort she'll readily give but not receive; Ororo doesn't know if she likes Logan's brand of comfort, anyway—the challenging questions, the demand for a response, the ability he has to make her admit things that are better left unsaid.

**#2 – Kiss**  
She pulls him to her for a kiss; not the sweet, subdued kiss that was worthy of her ilk of woman, but hard kisses that were rough enough to draw blood from her already bruised lips; he pulls back from her momentarily, running a tongue over her throbbing bottom lip; "Logan never kisses me like that," she says, as he pulls her into another kiss; this one harder than the first; betrayal never hurt so good.

**#3 – Soft**  
She doesn't like it when he calls her fragile, when he tells her how much he likes the way her dove-like bones shift beneath his fingers, when he tells her how soft she is against him; it reminds her how weak she is physically next to him; it reminds her that she is delicate and can be easily crushed.

**#4 – Pain**  
She tries to explain to Logan that pain is embryonic; it means different things to different people, uniquely their own, and not always understandable; his own experience with pain has blinded him, made him incapable of truly grasping the versatility of pain; he cannot accept that there can be pain without suffering and there can be regret without guilt.

**#5 – Potatoes**  
_It's_ _small potatoes_, is what he tells her, and she takes it to mean that it's no big deal; she chuckles slightly at his aphorism, rolling her eyes at him; his fight with Scott was obviously _big potatoes_ or else he wouldn't be pouting, but she just kisses him on the cheek, anyway, and walks away laughing quietly.

**#6 – Rain**  
The air cooled with the setting of the sun, leaving behind the heady scent of impending rain; she pulls her cloak closer to her body, as she hurries along the dark path; she likes the anonymity that a cloak offers her, a physical reminder that she was playing a game with Logan that she could not win.

- - -

**Note:** I was supposed to be posting these five at a time, but that 6th word just slipped in. 5 more tomorrow (or later today), promise. :)


	2. 07 to 10

**#7 – Chocolate**  
Logan watches as she unwraps the chocolate kiss slowly, like a mistress peeling away the last article of clothing standing between her and her lover; she brings the candy to her mouth, her lips wrapping around her fingers sensually, as the candy disappears inside; then, she pulls her fingers from her lips, but not before licking away the last remnants of the chocolate like a forbidden pleasure; she opens another, holding it between her fingers, she looks at him, "Have some?" she says; seduction by chocolate.

**#8 – Happiness**  
For the first time since God knows when, he feels like he might actually be happy; he wasn't alone; he had purpose in life; he remembers when he thought everything he touched turned to brass, anything he remotely cared for met a tragic end; he remembers when he believed that happiness wasn't obtainable for him; he doesn't think like that now, but he still doesn't know what the future holds; he just knows that she gives him something to live for.

**#9 – Telephone**  
The phone's ringing, but neither of them are paying attention, wrapped up in a heated argument that will only lead to spiteful words or bitter sex; the outcome is never truly clear.

**#10 – Ears**  
She never tells him what he wants to know, her lips pressed against his ears, brushing against his lobe, as she pretends to tell him a secret; he knows they're all lies, but she always tells him what he wants to hear.


	3. 11 to 15

**#11 – Name**  
Ororo didn't know any Logan's except one; and the one she did know always ignited some unnamed feeling in her stomach.

**#12 – Sensual**  
She pops the top two buttons of her shirt, allowing a generous portion of her cleavage to show, a bit of her black bra peeking coyly around her white shirt; she pretends to be oblivious to it all, letting the warm night breeze run over her skin; the gentle wind teases her skin erotically causing her thoughts to stray to other things.

**#13 – Death**  
Death was just a metaphor for something that was missing in her soul, something that even Logan's mouth can't kiss away.

**#14 – Sex**  
Tongue like silk in her mouth while range-worn hands caress her curves; Sweet, sweet bastard French whispered into her mouth like a breath of life; a sandpaper growl vibrating against her stomach until she thinks she'll faint from the feel; wrapped up in her pleasure zone, she thinks if they ask her to speak she'll evaporate like air; two's company, but three's divine.

**#15 – Touch**  
Tonight, they played a game using the five senses; t_ouch_, she decides as he runs his finger along her spine, is the second most sensual of the five; she draws one of his fingers to her mouth; taste being the first.

- - -

**Author's Notes:** You can say that #14 was more comicverse inspired more than anything, which came about due to something my friend Nick said. ;)


	4. 16 to 20

**#16 – Weakness**  
"A weak man never cries, but a strong one does," she always tells him when they speak of Jean; "I could say the same for some goddesses," his rebuttal.

**#17 – Tears**  
He doesn't think she cries real tears; it's merely water running from her eyes, holding none of the merit that true tears held.

**#18 – Speed**  
He hadn't let many women ride with him on his bike; they always yelled in his ear, complaining he drove too fast, breaking the reckless peace that should be felt speeding down the road at breakneck speeds; she never complained; sometimes, though, her breath would catch in her throat as he conquered a hairpin turn; he once heard her whisper that it was a lot like flying.

**#19 – Wind**  
He listened to the winds as they raged outside, whipping to and fro, reminding him that they had the potential to be dangerous; she was mad at him again; she never told him in words; but she always showed him, even when she didn't mean to.

**#20 – Freedom**  
Love and freedom weren't terms that were readily paired together; to do so meant that you weren't truly free, if you were only loving one person, according to some people; he didn't know why some people thought freedom in love was best expressed by screwing as many people as you could; he didn't believe that truly made them "free in love"; he believed that freedom in love was when you found one person you connected to mentally and physically; anything else made you a slave, a victim to your own emotions.

- - -

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Steph for the quote about men crying. These would've been posted sooner, but something weird was going on with the document. I figured it out, though. More soon. #20 was inspired by something I read about Love and Freedom in college.


	5. 21 to 25

**#21 – Life**  
It was funny how the union of two people could create a new life; Ororo sings to her belly, but the others think she sings to herself; she wasn't quite ready to share her joy; at least, not until Logan returned.

**#22 – Jealousy**  
Another lie, Ororo knew one when she heard it; he'd been with _her_ again, but he wouldn't admit it; she didn't know why he'd think that she would fall for such stupid excuses; he treats her like he was the first man she's ever been with; he didn't want to play these games with her; because, by the goddess, if he wanted to play dirty, she would win; jealousy wasn't her best facet.

**#23 – Hands**  
She liked to look at his hands, especially when he unsheathed his claws; she believed his hands told a story, the play that Shakespeare never got to pen.

**#24 – Taste**  
She doesn't like the taste of beer, finding the flavor disgusting; the devil's brew was an appropriate name for it; but crème liqueur—that tasted a bit better, especially when she licked it off his lips.

**#25 – Devotion**  
Devotion was synonymous with fidelity; fidelity was an act of faithfulness, a lesson that required participation by both parties.

- - -

**Author's Notes:** #22 will definitely be explored more, probably in a small ficlet set in comicverse. I plan to couple it with the earlier sentence regarding Ororo's deception. ;)


	6. 26 to 30

**#26 – Forever**  
She doesn't realize that forever is a long time for him; she doesn't experience time on the same psychological scale as he does; what seems like forever to her is only mere seconds for him.

**#27 – Blood**  
"Oh yes, there will be blood," the cryptic voice on the television says, and she shudders at his side; he pulls a little closer, while laughing at her; she really was sweet, jumping at a movie that didn't compare to what they saw everyday; "I am not scared," she says, pulling away from him; "Sure…" he says and she glares at him for a split second; moments later, she's jumping into his lap, "Oh goddess, _what_ was that?"; fraidy cat.

**#28 – Sickness**  
He was playing nurse-maid; when you go on a mission, you expect a lot of things to happen, but catching the flu isn't one of them; she says that little twerp that defected to the Brotherhood—Josh, Jake, Jamie, John, whatever the hell his name was—sneezed on her; "It's," she pauses to sneeze, "the ultimate form of attack."

**#29 – Melody**  
When he first came to the mansion, she used to hum a lot almost to the point of annoyance; walking down the hall, she would hum; preparing breakfast in the morning, she would hum; tending to her garden, she would hum; she doesn't hum at all now; he wonders if it's because of him.

**#30 – Star**  
"Make a wish," she says, pointing out a shooting star; he doesn't have the guts to tell her that he doesn't believe in wishes.

- - -

**Author's Notes:** I was watching _The Saw II_ as I was writing this, so #27 is blamed on that (that's my favorite line from the movie). And I think #26 will make more sense to comicverse fans more so than fans who only know the movieverse.


	7. 31 to 35

**#31 – Home**  
He claims that he doesn't have a real home; she asks him what were they—_what was she?_—if they weren't his home.

**#32 – Confusion**  
He didn't like mixed signals, and she was full of them; look, but _don't_ touch; enjoy, but _don't_ covet.

**#33 – Fear**  
Fear was an emotion he was used to sensing on people when they were around him; when he entered a room, he could feel the air settle like dust in the air; he knows that she fears him, but not for the same reasons that _they_ fear him.

**#34 – Thunder/Lightning**  
She could use her powers to disarm an enemy with all the tranquility of a clear summer day; thunder would rage, lightning passed its decisive judgment; and there she was, the calm amidst the fury.

**#35 – Bonds**  
He wasn't really sure what it was that made him feel a kinship with her; maybe it was because they were both children of nature; maybe it was because she always knew how to put a softer edge on his thoughts. 

- - -

**Author's Notes:** I'm trying to get these completed as quickly as possible. I still have another couple to do. More soon.


	8. 36 to 40

**#36 – Market**  
"On the market" was such an objectionable term in her opinion; she rolled her eyes at Logan when he used it and her newly single status in the same sentence; she was not on display, and this was not the grocery store.

**#37 – Technology**  
"Cease fire!" she yells at him; but she's taken too much damage; she drops; she was dead; "You killed me, Logan," she growls; "You'll be respawned!" he says; "You are not supposed to shoot your teammate. See if I ever play FEAR with you again!" she yells back at him from across the computer lab, banging her fist on the desk.; "You said if it moves, shoot it," he yells back; "I _DID NOT_ mean me!" she argues; "Look," he starts, "sometimes there are gonna be causalities…"; she throws her wireless optical mouse at him, nailing him in the forehead, "_Oops_," she says dryly.

**#38 – Gift**  
Logan always leaves his gifts where he knows that she'll find them, but she knows he doesn't like it when she gushes openly about them; she makes a special effort to find a shirt to match the turquoise hairpins he left her, even though she doesn't like them much.

**#39 – Smile**  
He sometimes wondered what went on during their "girls' night out"; they'd stay out way too late, then hole themselves up in Ororo's room; now, he knew, and he thought he'd be horrified if it didn't make him smile; they were dancing around Ororo's room, "_AND I_… I must confess I still believe. _STILL BELIEVE_! When I'm not with you I lose my mind," they sang together in perfect disharmony, using a brush as a shared microphone, "give me a _SIGN_. HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME."

**#40 – Innocence**  
Ororo can only smile at his mild surprise at how experience she actually was in the art of lovemaking; she believes that a common misconception that most men have about her is that she's an ice princess in her personal life, that she had never been sullied by another person's touch; but she was no ingénue.

- - -

Author's notes: #37 is based on a real-life experience that just fit when I thought technology. #39… you don't even want to know. It's too scary to repeat in public—ever again. Don't worry about not reading these in order. You can read these in any order that makes you happy. 40 down, 10 more to go.


	9. 41 to 45

**#41 – Completion**  
There were some things that never had to be verbalized between the two; one passing glance, one soft kiss, told the other everything they needed to know.

**#42 – Clouds**  
When you did things haphazardly, you sometimes didn't think about the "after" part of these foolish decisions; she doesn't know what to say to him as tension clouds the room.

**#43 – Sky**  
To Ororo, the sky was an infallible symbol for promise; to Logan, the vast uncertainty only symbolized emptiness.

**#44 – Heaven**  
When she was good, she was very good indeed; most days, Ororo was the picture of serenity, very amicable, easy to be around even if they didn't talk much, he noticed.

**#45 – Hell**  
But when she was bad, she was… hell; despite what she said about her emotions and the weather, she always showed a certain degree of emotion; after Jean's death, that was when he saw her at her worst; she wasn't just hurt but angry as well, her anger manifesting itself in battle.

- - -

_5_ _more…_


	10. 46 to 50

**#46 – Sun  
**It'd been a longtime since he'd had anything "bright" in life; the nomadic life tends to be lonesome, spent in a perpetual darkness, but she watching her move about her greenhouse in blissful silence was like tasting a drop of sunshine.

**#47 – Moon  
**She tells him that she does her dreaming best in the moonlight when everything is peaceful; he asks her what she dreams about, but she always replies that it's a secret.

**#48 – Waves**  
She always waves goodbye when she goes to do whatever it was she did during the week; she thought the gesture was insignificant, but it meant something to him.

**#49 – Hair  
**She cut her hair; she was always doing something "fashionable" with her hair, and he hated it.

**#50 – Supernova  
**Their love was like a supernova—highly volatile, intense in energy, a rare celestial event, but most of all fleeting.

- - -

**Author's notes:** Thanks for reading, everyone, and thank you for your nice reviews. Now, I'll see what I can do about exploring some of these.


End file.
